1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and more particularly pertains to a new board game apparatus for learning about occupational trivia in a game setting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,399; U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,589; U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,153; U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,934; U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,961; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 356,343.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new board game apparatus. The inventive device includes a game board with an upper side, a bottom side, a left side and a right side. The game board is subdivided into compartments, the compartments each being in the form of a path to be followed by participants in the game. The compartments have associated therewith a reference to a respective occupation. The occupation is chosen from the group consisting of professions, industry, tourism and public service. A plurality of cards having indicia thereon wherein the indicia indicates questions corresponding to an occupation. At least one die and a counter for keeping score. A participant landing on a compartment is required to answer a question on a card that corresponds to the compartment. The participant acquires points as a result of correct answers.
In these respects, the board game apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of learning about occupational trivia in a game setting.